Caera
Known Information Caera is a Cestral woman of unspecified age. Not much is known about this Returned, which is unsurprising as she herself does not remember much at all about her past life, only that she was a wanderer and a servant at different points. She returned alone late on Friday night of the November Gathering of 8a. After her first Gathering, she was seen to be closer to the Celestial, Aidhreal, whom she has called "Aunty" ever since the Second Dark Future. She also found herself in the employ of both Roland, the bartender, and Ser Edward Marastine, Baron of Shearwater. In December of 8a, Caera discovered pub crawls. The drinking population of Port Frey rejoiced, and all those with ears and sobriety wept. Aidhreal was heard during the Gathering telling Caera that she had sworn an oath to protect and care for her as best as she could. In February of 9a, Caera participated in an experiment Roland conducted to create a Cooking-based Spirit Walk drink, and later began her friendship with Cahan. In March of 9a, Caera began calling both Ser Tor and Ser Aislynn her family as well. It is widely speculated that Caera's initial attachments to the other Celestial and the half-Celestial stemmed from her bond to 'Aunty Aidhreal.' In any case, Caera took to her new family with such intensity that Aidhreal had to save her from undead twice while retreating from the ritual to kill Poppy, as Caera kept trying to go back to find them. Some would say Caera had a penchant for dangerous behavior during this Gathering, as she also took it upon herself to serve drinks to Nyvious and Leaucraven when they entered the tavern in the early hours of Sunday morning. In April of 9a, Caera was the motivating force behind getting Reonna's bachelorette party going, and getting Kenrin to participate. She was seen to be with Aidhreal for most of the Gathering, and Aidhreal indulged most of her niece's whims during this time. Caera was a bridesmaid at Reonna's wedding, and made a promise to residents of Port Frey that they, and anyone they sent to her, would be fed for the summer. During Court at this Gathering, Caera made an announcement to she and Roland would refuse to serve any demon worshippers, or those who tricked them into Cooking for any demon worshippers. This has been widely taken to mean they both have a vendetta against demonkind, but no confirmation of this is available. Status Caera is a servant to nobility, and thus wears 1 pin of status. She is also a Grandmaster Cook, but she does not belong to a Guild and thus does not publicly claim status for her skill. Allies * Aidhreal -'Aunty' * Ser Victor "Tor" Artelius -'Brother' * Ser Aislynn -'Aunty' * Giovanni -'Brother' * Roland - Employer * Governess Rosaline Uldraven -Employer * Ser Edward Marastine -Employer * Kormacc -??? * Cahan -Friend * Hektor Rose -Friend Enemies Caera recently declared her refusal to cook for any demon worshippers, which has been widely interpreted as her declaring demon worshippers, and any of demon descent, to be her enemies. Obituaries Caera has not died since her initial Return. Rumors * Rumor has it Caera has been learning things in secret. * Rumor has it Caera will do anything to keep her herb supply steady. * This innocent looking servant actually controls a vast spy network. * Her and Roland are secretly in love and plan to take over the tavern together * Caera absorbs mana through hair braiding. * The bow Caera tied on Aidhrael was the only thing stopping her from going on a smiting spree. * Caera is a master political manipulator and has purposely put herself beside powerful people. * Fear those who seem to serve, those with innocent smiles, and those that seem unable to protect themselves... * Caera is V * Rumor has it Caera was a mother but died a few weeks after giving birth. She redirects her maternal love and emotion to her friends and her kin. Quotes * "CESTRAL BREW TRAIN!" Character Inspiration Soundtrack